


Late

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Satan is late for breakfast, so you go to check on him.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request.

It was unusual for Satan to be late for anything (unless he was intentionally trying to annoy Lucifer, of course). So when you came down for breakfast and didn’t see him already at his seat at the table you immediately sent him a text asking where he was. And when he didn’t reply to you before Lucifer showed up, you decided it would be best if you just went and checked on him yourself. 

“Satan?” you called, after knocking on his door. You listened carefully but didn’t hear anything from inside, so you tried knocking again. Still no answer. Which was odd, you thought. As you started to worry if perhaps Satan had had a mishap with a cursed book, you slowly opened the door to peak inside.

Your eyes scanned the room, and nothing in particular stood out to you. Books still littered the floors, standing in tall precariously perched stacks. Candles burned here and there, but for the most part the lighting remained dim - a sign that Satan had yet to wake up.

When your eyes settled on Satan’s bed, you noticed a very Satan-shape lump under the covers. Thankful that he at least seemed to be still a demon and not a cat or some other creature, you approached to get a closer look. His back was to you and his breathing slow and steady. But you had your doubts about whether or not he was still asleep, finding it hard to believe he could sleep through your texts, knocks on his door, and your calling of his name. 

You decided there was nothing to be done but to wake him up, so you walked around the bed and climbed into the side in front of him, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. While he may have still been trying to play “asleep”, his blush was quick to give him away, and your lips quirked up into a smirk. You then kissed him again and again, on his cheeks, his nose, and finally a quick peck on his lips. And it was that last peck that finally broke his resolve, causing him to reach out and grab you, pulling you in close.

Satan was quick to return your gesture too, littering small kisses all over your face as you giggled and squirmed at the greeting. When he finally stopped, he rested his forehead against yours, giving you a moment to catch your breath. 

“Good morning,” you said, laughing softly.

“Good morning.” 

“How long have you been awake?”

“Hmmm, awhile.”

“A while? So you got my text?” you asked, realizing that this was actually his plan all along.

“Perhaps,” he replied with a smirk as he opened his eyes to look at you. You couldn’t help but blush at the directness of his gaze from so close. Not wanting to be the only one blushing though, you leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on the lips. It didn’t take him long to bring his hand up to the back of your head to pull you in closer. You clutched at his shirt in response, using whatever fabric you could reach to hold him to you, deepening the kiss, as you allowed your legs to tangle with his own.

Needless to say, you both were very, _very_ late to breakfast.


End file.
